


Oh Baby, Show Me You’re Dommier Than Michael Clifford

by agentstefano, causingpanicatthetheater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: All good friendships involve anal sex, Anal Sex, Bad Fic, Crack, Gangbanging, Jack Barakat is Glinda, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex, We are horrible people who should burn in hell, Wizard of Oz References, don't take this seriously, multi fandom, oh god what have I done, satanic rituals, so many bad puns, summoning MCR, this is so wrong it's right, well then....:, you get it it's an all time low joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstefano/pseuds/agentstefano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/causingpanicatthetheater/pseuds/causingpanicatthetheater
Summary: “Hey, Michael. Yeah, it’s Alex. You wanna come over for a bisexual animalistic orgy?”aka sexy sexy sex (i'm not sorry)Now with part 3!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [causingpanicatthetheater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/causingpanicatthetheater/gifts).



> Alt title: Spanish Essay 2

Quinn gasped as the rope was pulled tighter around their neck by Alex Gasgarth. Their boobs jiggled like a sexy pudding cup.

“Oh baby, show me that you’re dommier than Michael Clifford.”

His giant monster cock vibrated with the ferocity of his desire as it pulsated by their pleasure garden.

“You’ll be feeling it for days you sexy slut.”

And then he romantically shoved it in and thrusted as Quinn moaned. The fuzzy pink handcuffs clinked against the faucet. Alex turned the phallic nob and turned on the special pleasure jet which finessed Quinn’s clit and they came for the first time of many. They stuck their tongue out and Alex sucked on it, tugging on the testicle-shaped piercing.

“Your ass may not be as great as Michael’s, but you got a nice wangdoodle.”

“Stop comparing me to him or I’ll call him up and tell him to _come_ ”

“Do it, do it for Quinnie the pooh,” Quinn groaned around the magically appearing ball-gag. “mmmgmnh sdjfhsk nffnfmfm” they continued.

Alex pulled out his phone and dialed. “Hey, Michael. Yeah, it’s Alex. You wanna come over for a bisexual animalistic orgy?”

 

_Ten minutes later in the Dungeon_

“Alex? Quinn? It’s Michael. I’m ready for sin.”

“In the Dungeon!” Alex called, still thrusting, gaining velocity like a bullet train.

Michael _came_ at the thought of what was about to happen and ran down the spiral staircase. He entered the room, saw Quinn suspended in a black leather sex swing , and _came_ again. He ripped off all his clothes ‘cause he had tear-away stripper clothing and rushed into the room, dick first. He walked over to the swing, and saw that Quinn had a buttplug and was all ready and shit.

“They’re all ready for you, you sexy animal.”

Michael growled and flipped his bleach-blonde hair, pulled out the plug and plunged his pulsating manhood into Quinn’s gaping hole.

“This is hella nice,” said Michael. “I’m glad our friendship involves anal sex.”

Suddenly, Ashton Irwin appeared in a flurry of dimples and charm and said, “I hear you were having a party. I can’t believe I wasn’t invited.” He too ripped off his clothing and walked over to the swing. Alex bent over Quinn and sucked Ashton’s fleshy flugle horn into his mouth.

“Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit” moaned Ashton and thrust his hips forward. Suddenly Quinn reached out and tweaked Ashton’s nipple. Ashton came like a fuckboy and Alex pulled off. Then he kissed Michael and they snowballed to hell and back.

            Alex and Michael came simultaneously while macking on each other. They pulled out and their life fluid painted the dungeon. Quinn also did the thing then stood up, magically opened the cuffs, and used the life fluid for a satanic ritual. They summoned the Lord of All That is Gay and Sinful and made it give them unlimited concert tickets and back stage tours.

Alex, Michael, and Ashton kept fucking in the corner. Michael pulled out a flogger from his ass and smacked Alex. He smirked and said, “Who’s dommier now?”

 

PART TOO!!!!!

 

Afterwards, they were chilling on the dungeon beanbags before round 2, when Calum Hood entered through a trap door.

“Yo, you totally forgot about me. You guys suck.”

“Yeah I do” said Alex, winking at Ashton’s dick.

Then they were all fucking again because they were cool like that. This time Calum was the one with the Dick In It (Quinn).

With a groan, he declared, “The Hood is in the Good!”

Ashton, Alex, and Michael were all going at it spitroast-style a little ways away, and Luke Hemmings was crying in the corner because he wasn’t invited. You could say he was a…weeping dick.

            As their sexy pleasure feels increased they all spontaneously burst into song, a beautiful rendition of _She’s Kinda Hot_ punctuated by moans, grunts, and ecstatic keening (also Quinn).

            Calum’s dick pistoned in and out of Quinn’s love sheath like a sexy Australian boomerang. The pulsating bratwurst penetrated Quinn’s inner sanctum and they keened again as they came. The boys followed the leader. Luke kept crying.

Quinn collected the semen and Luke’s tears. Suddenly, all the boys started fighting over Quinn. They all punched each other in a big circle and Quinn collected the blood.

They did another satanic ritual. The lights flickered. Suddenly a stage rose from the floor by the sex swing and they all gasped.

“Is that My Chemical Romance returned from the shadow realm and newly reunited?” Asked Alex Gasgarth. Frank Iero winked his eyes the color of childhood dreams and looked sexy.

“Yes, it is” MCR sang in perfect four-part harmony.

“Sweet” said Michael Clifford.

“Swell” said Ashton Irwin.

“Fucking great” said Quinn. “Fucking asdfghjkl”

Since they were a bit tuckered out from the hanky pank, they all went upstairs and drank coffee that Gerard Way had stuffed in his man purse. Luke was still crying in the dungeon. Michael and Calum were playing tonsil hockey on the couch.

Suddenly, Pete Wentz burst through the wall screaming “Hey, grab your eyeliner, we’re starting an emo band”

“We can do big dance numbers with coordinated outfits!” Shrieked Gerard Way. He pulled out a hello kitty notebook and matching pen and started planning.

They all followed Pete through the bassist-shaped hole in the wall to a magical emo wonderland.

Luke came up the stairs, saw they all left without him, and went back into the dungeon, where he sat down on a big purple dildo and contemplated life.

Suddenly, dat boi unicycled by.

“Oh shit, whaddup!” Said Luke. Luke realized he was at an all time low (buh dum cheeh) and decided to seduce dat boi. Dat boi was not having it and unicycled out the trap door.

 

The end!!!! (for now ;)

 

Lol jk PART THRE!!!11!

 

The dickings continued in the emo wonderland. The clouds were black and the trees were giant dildos.

“You can climb my tree any day;)” said Michael flirtily.

“Coolio” said quinn and climbed his sexy emo tree (that means his dick)

Quinn bounced like a yo-yo on Michael and pulled his died red hair. Michael keened (verb: to keen; an Irish funeral song accompanied by wailing in lamentation for the dead.)

“wow way to ignore me” said Calum and then he fucked ashton to make Michael jealous. Ashton dimpled his pretty little face off as his ass was plowed like a field in fall. _Bam bam_ went Calum’s dick. _Bow chica bow wow_ went Ashton’s ass.

Somewhwere in the background emo music was playing. Jack barakat floated to the ground in an black bubble of angst. Quinn threw their bra at him.

He pointed down the road and said “follow the black brick road through the dildo forest to Wangdoodleopolis.” then he flew into the sky like a motherfucking fairy princess.

“Wait” said alex, “I thought this was alice in wonderland??”

“Where the frickedy frack is Zach” said Quinn.

“Here is Zack Merrick” said Zach merick.

Then Frank Iero and Pete Wentz started 69ing on the brick road. Dat boi unicycled through the forest of dildos.

“Follow that frog!!” Said Quinn and they all teleported to Wangdoodleopolis without stopping sexing each other up.

Luke followed behind them like a sad emo boi. Everyones emo in emo wonderland.

Frank and Pete realized they were a bad otp and they both started seducing Gerard. Gerard blushed with his dick and dicked them both.

Quinn gasped at all the sexy sexy sex around them and jumped even harder on Michael.

Sack Merik looked at alex and they were the only two not banging, so they like did the do. Alex pulled the magic ruby handcuffs out of his pocket an d made it kinky.

Then they all came like champs. The ruby handcuffs transported them all back to the dungeon where they fucked in a circle like a sexy conga line. Then they cuddled.

“soooo you cum here often?” asked Quinn. They wiggled their eyebrows at each dick in turn.

“gosh” said Gerard.

“you sexy animal” growled frank and pounced on gerards dick with his face. They all sat there and listened to the enthusiastic slurping for a few minutes. Then Alex took his love muscle and thrust it deeply into quinn’s quivering airplane hanger.

 

_Meanwhile, in Wangdoodleopolis_

Luke and dat boi shared true loves first kiss.

“oh shit whaddup” luke whispered tenderly. Dat boi unicycled into the sunset.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dared me to write porn about them. It got out of hand. If you made it this far, I applaud you.


End file.
